londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Monday 6th July 2015 *Battersea Park Lake: 2 juv f Peregrine sitting in a tree also chasing crow and Lesser-black backed Gull it also after Coot chicks, 1 Swift (Michael Mac). *Totteridge Valley: Red Kite, Buzzard, Grey Wagtail, 5 Swallow, Swift, at least eight butterfly species (John Colmans) Sunday 5th July 2015 * Brent Reservoir: 3 Egyptian Goose, 3 Lapwing, 4 Little Ringed Plover (incl. 2 Juvs), 2 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Tern, 80+ Swift, 10 House Martins, Garden Warbler singing (Roy Beddard). * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Mute Swan, 13 Swift, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) * East India Dock Basin NR: Shelduck 2, Tufted 6, Black-tailed Godwit 3 circled and off East during morning rain, Common Tern 14 + 4 chicks (N P Senior) * Hampstead Heath: 3 Siskins NW over Highgate No.1 pond at 1530 (Pete Mantle) * Highwood Hill: Bizarre sight of 2 Bewick's Swan on tiny pond just W of track between Nan Clark's Lane and MEF Grassland contracting. Also Kingfisher (Matt Reed). They are captive ones, always there. Seen them several times, I agree a bit bizarre! ( Geoff Crabtree.) * London Wetland Centre: 10 Linnet over S at 1130 (Oscar Dewhurst). * Moat Mount: Coot brood on Leg of Mutton Pond. (Matt Reed). * Moat End Farm: Two Swallows leaving probabe nests in barn (Matt Reed). * Mill Hill (Sheepwash Pond): Canada Goose brood, Coot brood. (Matt Reed). * Neasden Railway Depot: Lesser black-backed Gull chick on trainshed roof. (Matt Reed) * North Finchley: Black-headed Gull over high street - summer's over! (John Colmans) * Oak Hill Park / Woods, East Barnet, EN4: Kestrel hunting over Theological grounds, count of 8 swifts, several Black-headed Gulls, Lesser Black-backed Gulls, Herring Gulls, Blackcap singing, Chiffchaff singing. (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group), * Staines Reservoirs: 17 Black-tailed Godwit, mostly out of view from causeway behind a shingle ridge. Also 12 Little Ringed Plover and 4 new juvs. 2+ Ringed Plover, 1 Redshank. 14 Lapwing and 4 juvs still, Shelduck and 7 ducklings, 1 Hobby, 2 Yellow-legged Gull 1 juv & 1 Ad on N basin. 1 Dunlin flew over late am and 2 Black-necked Grebe on S basin. (Dave Morris, Ken Purdey, Rob Innes, Franko J Maroevic) * Ten Acre Wood area: 4 Little Ringed Plover (2 seen on ground + then 4 together in flight-possible family group), first 12 returning Black-headed Gull, Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4 Reed Bunting (1 singing), 10 Linnet (Neil Anderson) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Lockwood): 3 Peregrines (1 juv), 2 Common Sandpipers, Sparrowhawk, c20 Common Terns, c300 Tufted Duck, c20 Black-headed Gulls (at least 2 juvs). East Warwick: 3 Little Ringed Plovers, Kestrel, f Red-crested Pochard over, Kestrel, Peregrine hunting flock of 6 unidentified waders going high N (Lol Bodini, Paul Whiteman, Pete Lambert). * Wanstead Flats: Sand Martin, House Martin, 30 + Swift, 20 + Black-headed Gull (inc. 1 juvenile), 5 Little Grebe, 8 Pochard, Shoveler, Egyptian Goose, 2 singing Meadow Pipit (+ 2 more), 3 Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) Saturday 4th July 2015 *Battersea Park: Spotted Flycatcher, north-east corner though mobile (Hugh Nicholson) *Beddington SF: Greenshank (Surrey website) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Egyptian Goose, Greylag, 3 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Tern, 30 Swift, Kingfisher, Garden Warbler singing (John Gravatt, Andrew Haynes, Dave Haddican, Roy Beddard). *Cranford CP nr Heathrow: reported on 1st July White-letter Hairstreak in Cranford Woods, but could not relocate it today. 2 Red Kites, 1 Common Buzzard mobbed by resident adult Kestrels, 2 Swallows, c10 Common Whitethroat in Headland area, 1 Kingfisher heard calling, several singing Chiffchaff (Wendy Marks - for more please see my blog. *East Dulwich: Red Kite west low over Darrell Road at 6pm (Martin Stevens). *East India Dock Basin NR: Tufted 6, Little Ringed Plover 1 juv., Common Tern 21 4 chicks 2 birds still sitting, Black-headed Gull c.80, Swift 3, House Martin 4, Sand Martin 3 East, Reed Warbler singing strongly again and feeding young - 4+ pairs, Blackcap 1 male 2 juvs (N P Senior) *Gunpowder Park: 2 Little Owl (1 juvenile), 3 Treecreeper (1 juvenile), 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Willow Warbler, 1 Garden Warbler, 2 Bullfinch (Neville Smith). * Ingrebourne Valley: Wood Sandpiper (BirdGuides). * London Wetland Centre: adult Common Gull briefly, 5 adult Common Tern, 14 House Martin, Skylark heard on marsh (J.Wilczur); male Sparrowhawk hunting through Southern Route (Martin Honey). * Rayners Lane High Street: Red Kite approx. 11.30am (Dan Pinkham). * Sewardstone Marsh: 1 Little Egret, Peregrine (adult), 1 Common Buzzard (Neville Smith). * Staines Reservoirs: 6+ Ringed Plover, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Lapwing on N basin mid am. (Franko J Maroevic). 8 Black-tailed Godwit on N basin in evng. (Dave Morris et al) * Wanstead Flats: Hobby, Kestrel, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Sand Martin, 10 + House Martin, 40 + Swift, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Red-belted Clearwing, 10 + Six-belted Clearwing, 4 Ringlet (Nick Croft/Rose Stephens) * Wanstead Park: 2 Peregrine Falcon, Little Egret (Nick Croft) Friday 3rd July 2015 *Beddington SF: Wood Sandpiper (BirdGuides) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Coal Tit, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham Chase: 4 Black-tailed Godwits (Twitter) *East India Dock Basin NR: Cormorant 21, Egyptian Goose pair, Tufted 8, Yellow-legged Gull 1 1st summer, Black-headed Gull 147, Common Tern 14 + 4 chicks, Swift 1, House Martin 1 (N P Senior) *Ewell Village: 2 singing Blackcap, 1 House Martin s. 9 Common Swift, 1 Greylag, 1 Greylag x Canada Goose hybrid, 2 Grey Wagtail (incl. newly fledged juvenile) 1 Herring Gull, 4 Black-headed Gull. Also 2 successful broods of Tufted Duck at Bourne Hall this year (Neil Batten) *Hackney Marshes: 9 Black-Headed Gulls at 1000 at the north end of the mown area, on the cricket pitches - all adults (Alastair Dent) *Hampton Court: 1 summer plumage Med Gull and 3 Common Terns over the river. Hundreds of Small Skippers attending Hampton Court Flower Show - is this an annual occurrence (the skippers, not the flower show)? (Nick Moll) *Lakeside, EN2: 5 Tufted Duck female and four ducklings (Robert Callf) *Netherhouse Farm, Sewardstone: Lesser Whitethroat family party (Martin Shepherd). *Pinner HA5: Red Kite north over the back garden at 18:31 (Jon & Nick Ridge). *Richmond Park: Little Egret, 2 Buzzard, 10 Black-headed Gull - a few present through spring, Common Tern - 2 flying young, 6 Sand Martin briefly, 5 Swallow - family party by Roehampton Gate, 6+ singing Skylark- Crown Field, 3 Meadow Pipit - a nesting pair & a singing male, male Stonechat -present since 30th June per J.Few (J.Wilczur) Little Grebe - Peg's Pond (JF) 24 singing male Reed Bunting - complete Park survey (JW, H. Bradshaw, S.Read) Short walk between Pembroke Lodge and Ham Gate - at least 6 singing Blackcap, 2 singing Whitethroat, lots of butterflies including Ringlet, Purple Hairstreak and Marbled White, also one Cinnabar moth (Martin Honey) *Sewardstone Marsh: 3 juv Swallow and 2 adults on wires at Godwin Close - bred at riding stable (Martin Shepherd). *Staines Reservoirs: 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Redshank, 5 Little Ringed Plover, 11 Lapwing, 1 Little Egret, on N basin. 4 Wigeon, 3 Black-necked Grebe on S basin evng.(Ken Purdey, Rob Innes, Franko J Maroevic) *St Georges Wharf-Vauxhall: 3 Peregrine over residential flats (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats: 8 Pochard (plus mum and 3 young) - Does that make 12 in total? - R Callf, 3 singing Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, 10 + Swift, 4 House Martin, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 3 Reed Warbler, Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 10 Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull fishing for crayfish, Sparrowhawk, 11 + House Martin, 10 + Swift (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) Thursday 2nd July 2015 *Bow, Three Mills: Common Tern, Great Crested Grebe, 4 Sand Martin, Grey Heron, 11 Egyptian Goose (JW Davies) *Brookmill Park: First Black-headed Gulls of the autumn with at least 4 birds in the park, Kingfisher, 2 Swift, 2 Blackcap, Common Pipistrelle seen at dusk (Conrad Ellam) *Cockfosters / East Barnet, Herts. EN4: 2 juvenile Nuthatches coming to feeders. Also Chaffinches with 2 juvs, & Blackcap singing plus 2 juvs feeding on Rowan berries (Bob Husband) *Millwall Outer Dock: 1 2nd summer Yellow-legged Gull, 6 Swift, 18+ House Martin (N P Senior) *Tower Bridge: F Peregrine flew in & sat on SW white stone tower at 08:30, still there/there again at 16:30. Greenfinch in Potters Field (my first there, though probably nest north of Tower of London) House Martin over City Hall, also unusual on S side of the bridge. (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Skylark, 3 singing Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 House Martin, 20 + Swift, 2 Kestrel, Pochard with 3 young still even after the unwarranted attentions of a swan (Nick Croft/John Whele) *Wanstead Park: 4 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, Kestrel, 5 House Martin, 10 + Swift, 4 Black-headed Gull (Nick Croft) Wednesday 1st July 2015 * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mute Swan, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * Greenwich: 2 (juv and 2nd-summer) Yellow-legged Gull on mud by O2 in evening; also Common Gull, 23 Great Black-backed Gulls, 50+ Black-headed Gulls and 5 ringed birds (2 from Sussex, 2 from London and 1 from Bristol) (Richard Bonser) *Ham Lands: Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Common Tern, 6 White-letter Hairstreak (John Herbert). * London Wetland Centre: report from 27 June A colour-ringed Lesser Black-backed Gull (red darvic, white NFNL) was ringed in the nest on 29 June 2014 on Havergate Island, Orford, Suffolk then seen on 17 March 2015 at Anza, near Agadir, Morocco, and again on 27 June 2015 at the London Wetlands Centre (Martin Honey & Jan Wilczur) * Regent's Park: Pochard with 5 ducklings. (Matt Reed). *Roding Valley Park at Redbridge: 5 Little Egret (at 0730, previously only seen up to 3 here), Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Whitethroat, (all numerous and singing profusely) (Malcolm Hibberd) *Stoneleigh KT17: 17 Black-headed Gull s. over 19:55. Also 9 Common Swift screaming together overhead (prob. family party from local nesting birds) (Neil Batten) * Vauxhall Bus Station: Peregrine hunting low round station area at dawn (Michael Mac). * Wanstead Flats: 6 Sand Martin through, up to 11 House Martin, 50+ Swift, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, pair of Reed Bunting, female Pochard with 3 young still plus 2 more females, 6 Skylark, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Kestrel (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: Peregrine over the garden (Bob Vaughan) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}